monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Książki
right|120px Dla fanów Monster High i książek powstały dwie serie książek. Pierwsza opowiada głównie o Frankie Stein i występującej tylko tutaj Melody Carver, które chciałyby wprowadzić "modę na inność". Druga seria opowiada o szkolnych przygodach Venus McFlytrap, Robecci Steam i Rochelle Goyle. W Polsce ukazały się już wszystkie cztery części 1 serii oraz dwie części drugiej. Upiorna szkoła 200px|right Książka opowiada o Frankie Stein i Melody Carver. Dziewczyny chciałyby wprowadzić modę na inność. Opis Każda szkoła jest upiorna ale czy w każdej uczą się potwory? Czy dzięki nowym uczennicom, piętnastodniowej Frankie Stein (córce wiadomo kogo) oraz przybyłej z Beverly Hills Melody Carver zapanuje w niej moda na inność? Czy normalsi są gotowi? Melody Carver * Ma nos wprost spod skalpela * Zauroczył ją Jackson, intrygujący dziwak z naprzeciwka * Nosi oldskulowe T-shirty, czarne dżinsy i różowe conversy Melody zamieniła adres w Beverly Hills na świeże powietrze w Salem w Oregonie. Pozbyła się garbka z nosa oraz ataków astmy i w Merston High, swojej nowej szkole, wreszcie ma szansę zostać gwiazdą. Czuję się jednak nieswojo, aż do chwili, gdy spotyka Jacksona. Ale czy ten chłopak czegoś nie ukrywa? Czy jego sekret może być związany o widzianych w okolicy... potworach? Frankie Stein * Ma... cóż, wszystkie części ciała Frankie są nowe * Wzdycha do Bretta, który ma już dziewczynę (chorobliwie zazdrosną) * Nosi golfy z gryzącej wełny (choć wolała by minispódniczki i bluzki bez rękawów) Frankie mieszka w Salem od urodzenia, czyli dokładnie od piętnastu dni. Postanowiła wziąć szturmem szkołę Merston High, zdobyć zainteresowanie chłopców i podbić galerie handlowe.W tej kolejności. Gdyby tylko ludzie, zamiast bać się jej miętowozielonej skóry, docenili jej wyjątkowe wyczucie stylu... Frankie powinna udawać normalskę i ukrywać swoją wielką tajemnicę, a zamiast tego ryzykuje wszystko - dla jednego skradzionego pocałunku. Upiór z sąsiedztwa right|198px Upiór z sąsiedztwa opowiada o Cleo de Nile, Frankie i Melody. Cleopatra de Nile od zawsze niepodzielnie królowała na szkolnych korytarzach Merston High, mając poddanych zarówno wśród RAD-ów jak i normalsów. Jednak od niedawna to dwie inne dziewczyny - Frankie i Melody - są na ustach wszystkich. Cleo nie daje za wygraną. Załatwia swoim przyjaciółkom sesję zdjęciową dla magazynu "Teen Vouge". Gdy wszystko ma wrócić na swoje miejsce, kumpelki rzucają Cleo dla roli w filmie kręconym przez... Frankie i Melody! Jak to? Czy królowej nie należy się odrobina lojalności? Cleopatra de Nile * Ma oswojonego węża. * Owinęła sobie wokół palca Deuce'a, najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. * Lubi sukienki inspirowane bandażami i złote sandały na koturnach. Cleo (Cleopatra de Nile) od zawsze niepodzielnie królowała na szkolnych korytarzach Merston High mając poddanych zarówno wśród RAD-ów jak i normalsów. Jednak od niedawna to dwie inne dziewczyny – Frankie i Melody – są na ustach wszystkich. Wspólnie z Brettem kręcą film który ma przekonać normalsów, że potwory nie są takie straszne jak je malują. Czy córka faraona Cleopatra odzyska władzę? Frankie Stein Frankie już raz straciła głowę dla Bretta. Poprzysięgała sobie że ten błąd więcej się nie powtórzy. Zresztą nie ma takiej możliwości, gdyż Bekka przyczepiła się do chłopaka jak rzep. Jednak kiedy Brett wpada na pomysł nakręcenia filmu, coś iskrzy między nim a Frankie. Zaborcza Bekka chwyci się każdego sposobu, by zdusić płomień rodzącego się uczucia... Nawet jeśli miałaby doprowadzić do zguby społeczność potworów! Melody Carver Zegar tyka nieubłaganie: tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak. Melody ma dramatycznie mało czasu, by uchronić swoją sympatię Jacksona, przed mściwą Bekką i jej próbą zdemaskowania chłopaka. Przeszkadza jej w tym Cleo, która stawia dziewczynie iście królewskie wymagania, by utrudnić dostęp do zamkniętego grona RAD-owców... na dodatek Melody zaczyna się domyślać, że ma z tą grupą więcej wspólnego, niż podejrzewała. O wilku mowa... 200px|right ...a wilk tu. Książka opowiada o Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie i Melody. Opis Tym razem swoje prawdziwe oblicze pragnie pokazać światu Panna Clawdeen Wolf. Clawdeen Wolf * Samodzielnie uszyła sobie fantastyczną sukienkę * Ma sześciu braci, ale brak jej chłopaka, z którym mogłaby pójść na imprezę * Uwielbia kolor fioletowy i złote botki Clawdeen od lat żyje w cieniu swoich sześciu braci i zjawiskowych przyjaciółek. Ale ma już tego naprawdę powyżej uszu! Dziewczyna w końcu postanowiła pokazać światu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Z zapałem planuje wystrzałową szesnastkę. Niestety, zamieszanie po emisji filmu Upiór z sąsiedztwa krzyżuje jej plany imprezowe. Cała rodzina Wolfów (w tym jej nieznośni bracia!) zmuszona jest ukrywać się w lesie. Clawdeen jest na skraju wytrzymałości, ale na szczęście w leśnym zajeździe pojawia się wampirzyca Lala. Chwileczkę, czyżby przyjaciółce wpadł w oko Clawd ?! Frankie Stein Frankie nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że Brett ją oszukał. Ich związek zapowiadał się przecież tak elektryzująco... Mimo problemów sercowych dziewczyna jest gotowa, by walczyć o swoje prawa. Jej tożsamość nie została zdemaskowana w pechowym filmie, dlatego nie musi wraz z rodzicami opuszczać Salem. Tylko czy po ostatniej porażce ktokolwiek odważy się stanąć po jej stronie? ...Halo? Jest tam kto? Melody Carver Melody za wszelką cenę chciałaby położyć kres okropnemu przedsięwzięciu, którego podjęła się Bekka Madden. Niestety nie jest to jedyny problem, który ma na głowie: próbuje też poznać całą prawdę na temat swojego pochodzenia i odwieść Panią J. od planu wysłania Jacksona za granicę. Nie wie, czy bardziej pasuje do grupy normalsów czy RAD-owców. Tymczasem odkrywa, że jej głos nabrał tajemniczej właściwości. Nikt nie potrafi się oprzeć jej rozkazom - nawet Candace! Czy będzie potrafiła wykorzystać tę cudowną moc? Po moim trupie 200px|right Czwarta część została wydana w Polsce we wrześniu. Jest o Draculaurze, Billym, Frankie i Melody. Opis Gdy normalsi zaakceptowali RAD-owców nagle przyjeżdża ojciec Draculaury. Pan D, uważa, że potwory powinny chodzić do osobnej szkoły, ale Draculaura nie chce tego i nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Z tego wszystkiego postanawia zgłosić swoją szkołę na pokaz mody, a jeśli szkoła wygra dostanie pieniądze i sławę.Ojciec wampirzycy nie jest zachwycony pomysłem swej córki, ale postanawia wejść z nią w pewien układ. Stawką w rozgrywce będzie los wszystkich uczniów w Salem!!! Draculaura nie chce zawieść swych przyjaciół, choć nie podejrzewa, jak wiele będzie czekać dziewczynę zdarzeń. Lala RAD-owcy wyszli z podziemia i Lala może dumnie wyszczerzyć swoje piękne kły. Jednak mina jej rzednie, gdy do Salem z niezapowiedzianą wizytą wpada ojciec. Pan D. uważa, że RAD-owcy powinni mieć swoją własną szkołę, ale jego córka nie zamierza oddać bez walki swej z trudem zdobytej wolności. Draculaura postanawia zgłosić Merston High do konkursu związanego z modą. Szkoła może wygrać sporo pieniędzy i sławę. Ojciec wampirzycy nie jest zachwycony, ale zgadza się pójść na pewien układ. Stawką w rozgrywce jest los wszystkich uczniów w Salem. Lala nie chce ich zawieść. Frankie Stein Frankie aż zaiskrzyła z radości na myśl o reprezentowaniu Merston High w ogólnokrajowej kampanii reklamowej.Najpierw musi wygrać w szkolnych wyborach, oczarować sędziów , a przede wszystkim - pokonać w bitwie o głosy samą Cleo de Nile. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić! Egipska księżniczka nie podda się przecież bez walki. Czy Frankie zagra fair, czy ulegnie pokusie, by raz na dobrze utrzeć Cleo nosa? W końcu w miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - a przecież jest o co się bić! Melody Carver Candace prosi siostrę syrenę o małą przysługę. Melody ulega jej namowom i tak zaczyna się jej podróż na dziką stronę mocy... Wieczór w klubie muzycznym uruchamia lawinę zdarzeń. Marzenie dziewczyny o karierze rockowej wokalistki w końcu ma szansę się spełnić: publiczność pokochała ją od pierwszego wejrzenia! Ciekawe, co czuje do niej Granit Sander, wyjątkowo atrakcyjny pomocnik techniczny zespołu, do którego dołączyła ... Melody szaleje z radości, a Jackson z niepokoju, gdyż zupełnie inaczej planował ich wspólne wakacje. Dziewczyna staje przed trudnym wyborem - może spełnić swoje marzenia albo złamać komuś serce. Zaginiony Rozdział 13 200px|right Zaginiony rozdzał 13 to "zgubiony rozdział" z książki MH Upiorna szkoła. W tym rozdziale wystąpiła Ghoulia która próbowała wybłagać rodziców żeby pozwolili jej pojechać na zlot fanów zombie. Przyjaciółki na zabój 200px|right Pierwsza część cyklu pisanego z myślą o nieco młodszych fanach potwornych nastolatków ze szkoły Monster High. Na scenie pojawią się trzy nowe, straszliwie fantastyczne bohaterki: Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle i Venus McFlytrap. Potworne trio czeka nie lada przeprawa. W Straszyceum będą musiały stawić czoło okropnie uroczym chłopakom, koszmarnie zawistnym klikom starszych koleżanek i naprawdę przerażającym przedmiotom - bo czy Trumnologia, Upiorna Literatura i Smocze Szeptacwo nie brzmią strasznie? Jakby tego było mało, na szkolnych korytarzach czai się groza... Znane i lubiane potworzyce – Frankie Stein czy Cleo de Nile – zachowują się zdecydowanie dziwacznie. Wszystkie tropy wskazują na to, że źródłem niepokojącej atmosfery jest nowa nauczycielka, panna Sylphia Flapper. Cała szkoła zdaje się szaleć na jej punkcie. A przecież wraz z jej przybyciem rządy w liceum przejmuje armia prostackich trolli! Tymczasem uczniowie i nauczyciele Monster High patrzą na smoczą nauczycielkę z niemal bałwochwalczym uwielbieniem. Czy trójka potwornych przyjaciółek pozostanie odporna na złowrogi czar tej tajemniczej kobiety i udaremni jej knowania? Przyjaciółki i niezła heca 200px|right W drugiej powieści z nowej serii Monster High poznamy kolejne przygody tria potwornych przyjaciółek: Robecci Steam, Rochelle Goyle i Venus McFlytrap. Dziewczyny zadomowiły się już nieco w Straszyceum i z zapałem angażują się w życie szkoły. Rochelle uczy trolli dobrych manier, Robecca ostro trenuje w drużynie rolkolady, a Venus wraz z Lagooną Blue pracują nad stworzeniem… szkolnego kompostownika! Na dziewczyny czeka wiele wyzwań: straszliwie przystojni chłopcy, grupki niezbyt życzliwych dziewcząt i prawdziwie potworne przedmioty, takie jak Szalona Chemia, Ge-ogr-afia i Wychowanie (Meta)fizyczne. Jakby tego było mało, podczas lekcji w Katakumbach dziewczyny wpadają na prawdziwie złowieszczy trop… Kiedy w szkolnej stołówce pojawiają się białe koty (w świecie potworów to bardzo zły znak!), potwornice mają już właściwie pewność, że to początek końca zabawy. Czy dziwne wydarzenia w Straszyceum to tylko złośliwe psikusy nieznośnej Toralei, czy też po korytarzach Monster High krąży coś bardziej złowieszczego? Przyjaciółki na pewno spróbują znaleźć rozwiązanie dla nowej tajemnicy – przecież chcą się bawić! Who's that ghoulfriend? 200px|right Trzy straszyciółki - Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle i Venus McFlytrap muszą rozwiązać zagadkę porwanej dyrektorki! Poza tym, dziewczyny natrafiają na ukrywającą się wśród koronkowych tkanin na strychu Straszyceum postać. Kim ona jest i jaki jest jej sekret? Dodatkowo, straszyciółki odkryły wielki spisek, który stawia wszystkich uczniów w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki Monster High Kategoria:Upiorna Szkoła Kategoria:Upiór z sąsiedztwa Kategoria:O wilku mowa ... Kategoria:Po moim trupie Kategoria:Przyjaciółki na zabój Kategoria:Przyjaciółki i Niezła Heca